


Conchubhar

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: The questions Lucifer and Chloe are called to answer regarding their new microchipped pet are a bit difficult. Hilarity and fluff ensue.





	Conchubhar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronBess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IronBess).



> Long time no see... Nothing special here just a one-shot inspired by @IronBess' comment on Twitter. 
> 
> Again nothing special or particularly good but I just wanted to write it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Conchubhar**

 

Forcing the stubborn glass door to close until he heard the blissful securing lock clink, Peter relished to the sound that singled the end of his workday. Well, _almost_ finished.

The scanty crowd in the chilly November streets of Los Angeles allowed the once brown-haired man to look fleetingly his reflection on the smudged glass. Chubbier, silver touched by the years and with some carved wrinkles at the sides of his eyes, everything in his appearance betrayed of a good lived and happy life.

Peter making his way back to the office allowed the only twitch of envy to settle when he looked at the seated man’s long legs. The passing years and the once unreached advanced age had never bothered him as much as lacking an impressive build in height. His dear Margaret had never minded though and so a stool or two had aided both of them in their long marriage. 

“So a dog then?” The now rosy-cheeked man asked the young couple who had been patiently waiting for him to close the shelter for the day.

The young man shrugged not really focusing on Peter as he looked around the office in obvious distaste.

“We've sent you the required documents but there was an error?” The earlier introduced Detective calmly inquired as she reached subtly for the young man’s tightly clasped hands.

Peter lowering his glasses opened the lightweight folder which held the copy of the couple’s canine microchip submission. The application was bare aside from a ghastly jotted name and the required details of the microchip.

“The form was sent incomplete so there are some questions we need to fill.” The man easily explained clicking his pen ready to close the file and finally head back home to his wife and visiting grandbabies.

“I told you not to trust Maze.” The albeit, even in Peter’s opinion, handsome man muttered yet hushed quickly when the woman rubbed soothingly his nervously flexing fingers.

Hiding a small smile on this sight of affection which Margaret and he still shared, Peter cleared his throat prepering to read the first left open space in the paper.

“Name of the pet?” He asked as he had done for decades before in countless circumstances and equally wet evenings.

“Cece.”

“ _Conchubhar_!”

Both the man and the woman replied across from the desk having Peter looking up to see the Detective rolling her eyes.

“Lucifer it’s already set, it’s _Cece_.” The Detective said almost pleadingly making it obvious this had been a difficult topic for quite some time now.

“You _corrupted_ her! _She_ corrupted her! It was Conchubhar for, well forever before she was _enticed_ with _cake_ and _rabbit -rabbit!-_  croquettes!”

Peter ignoring the passionate declaration of Lucifer simply checked the sex of the animal and quickly wrote down both names with an emphasis on Cece. It was not the first time there had been a disagreement over the name of a pet so he wisely moved to the next question.

“Breed?” Peter asked next

“Complicated.” Lucifer admitted truthfully as he frowned making the first lines on his forehead evident that time waited indeed for no one.

“She is identifying as a hound.” The Detective tentatively supplied to which Lucifer gave a short nod.

“A mutt with traces of a hound ancestry.” Said Peter satisfied with both answers but building up mental notes for the following required questions.

“A _mutt_? She is a pure blooded example of her species sir! Bred to hunt and guard the _undeserving_!”

Peter blinked at the outburst. Scratching his head he looked at the Detective for help who just thinned her lips and shook her head. A question mark was added next to the word mutt that was now underlined.

“Fur and eye colour.” The silver-haired man continued now looking at the woman for the necessary answers.

“Black with a hint of blue and deep orange eyes.” The woman said biting nervously her lips as she gave a warning glance to the man seated next to her.

“Oh, I do love that shade of grey myself.” Peter exclaimed fondly looking at the poster of a grey-blue Weimaraner puppy on the wall.

“ _Sir,_ I can _assure_ you Conchubhar’s strikes are _neon_ blue, _not_ grey.”

“ _It’s Cece_ and it can be grey in the right _light_ Lucifer!” The Detective hissed as she squeezed the man’s hands that elicited a squeak from him.

“ _Darling!_ ” Lucifer whined but fell immediately silent when an eerie tight smile painted the woman’s cheeks.

“Approximate age?” Peter asked again glad to move to a safer question only to receive two similar answers.

“Ancient!” Lucifer quipped happily but not before checking discreetly with his _Darling_.

“I would put it more like that it _cannot_ really be defined?” The woman added eyes squinting as if trying to deliver a mystical revelation in simple words.

“That’s her!” The man towered him thrusting his black phone close to Peter’s eyes that had great difficulty in focusing on the presented photo.

“Is she a rescue?” Peter asked horrified by the deep scars and beastly appearance of the dog that lapped happily a cake next to a young girl no more than twelve years old.

“From _Hell_.” Lucifer’s proud statement carried a glee Peter could not identify or was willing to ask for any elaboration. 

“Cece grew up in a _challenging_ environment but has adapted well.” The blonde woman clarified better the family’s pet background.

“Vaccines?”

“She has a clean bill of health and is monitored by her trainer.” The Detective helpfully replied pointing a finger on the optional signature of the pet’s trainer that listed in awful penmanship a _Marjorie_ something as the dog’s trainer.

“And finally a contact in case of emergency please.” Peter smiled at the couple who looked almost as relieved as he was to have the form almost finally completed.

“Oh.” The man began patiently waiting for Peter to begin writing down the contact info.

“Do go on please.” Peter asked again writing down a perfectly shaped zero.

“No, it’s _Oh!_ followed by _My. **God**_. The exclamation point is optional of course.” Lucifer said fingers entangled patiently over the top of his now crossed long legs.

“ _Jesus_ and _Mum_ or _Mummy_ do not work, unfortunately. Roger the mailman didn’t fare well when he used either of them.” The Detective confirmed her partner’s sayings waving awkwardly her hands in the air. 

“What did you expect? That _boy_ is always out with a _dozen_ of his friends _upstate_ and Mum has moved _indefinitely_ to another universe.” Lucifer sniffed his annoyance.

“Child of a bad divorce?” Peter whispered sympathetically the clearly more reasonably looking woman.

“A human plagued, cataclysmic one.” The Detective confirmed and patted Lucifer’s arm who showed to relax under her caress.

“I’m sorry. _Right_! The application lists as the owner a Beatrice Decker-Espinosa which I assume is the girl in the photo, as she is under the legal age you have to sign on the behalf of your daughter.” Peter tapped the empty spaces eager to get this over with.

“ _Step_ -spawn. She was _chosen_ , not sired!” The man shot up from the chair pacing behind the inexplicably amused Detective.

Sighing the blonde signed the document and without having to ask Lucifer hastily delivered a perfectly curved signature on the now complete document, emergency info included next to the woman's signature. 

“You are free to go.” Peter smiled at the couple who was already up and keen to leave, inaudibly chuckling at the matched signatures.

_'Morningstar'_

Nodding her thanks the Detective slipped her arm in Lucifer’s crooked kand pocketed one ready to face the cold November air. It reminded Peter once again the same gesture his wife did when she tried to comfort him whether it was before facing the world or just because she knew he craved the closeness.

“Microchipping a Hellhound what was I thinking?” The man opening the door muttered.

“You would do anything for Trixie. I’m truly afraid to see what you will now do for your _sired_ spawn.”

The woman walked leisurely on the wet sidewalk never looking back as she knew her long-standing shocked husband would eventually follow as he eventually did.

The last gush of air Lucifer left behind for Peter to hear was that of a name in disbelief.

_“Chloe?”_

The middle-aged man stood behind the glass as he did every night. Observing had become a favourite pastime before gathering his coat. The Christmas lights were already flickering in most of the street's windows illuminating softly the couple that walked down the street.  

Some steps were unsure, others excited. Some were confident and others were led to the future by tottering little feet and four solid paws.

The clock was showing now ten past five.

One more day was finally over but the steps moving forward never seemed to cease life. Thank God for the small Miracles, Peter thought grinning as he watched the couple, now almost fused as one, stop walking to savour the moment. Good for them. Time would begin running anew soon enough after all. 

_'Conchubhar...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Conchubhar is listed as having the meaning of "High Desire" 
> 
> https://www.libraryireland.com/names/oc/o-conchobhair.php


End file.
